Forgotten
by That Weird Angel
Summary: Rose McGonagall, a young teacher is teacher one day when she has an accident that causes her to lose her memory. She can't remember anybody or anything. Including her family and friends. Will she ever regain her memory back? Rated T just incase. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!
1. The Accident

I had lost all of my memory. I could remember nothing.

All I could remember was my name and birthday. My name is Rose McGonagall and I was born on January 13, 1981. I'm fairly average in looks with my father's black hair color and my mother's blue eyes.

I wasn't normal before I lost my memory, I was a witch.

It had all begun at what was supposed to be my fifth year of teaching. It was September and was the beginning of the new school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I had gotten engaged a few days before the term had started to my boyfriend Neville. So I was over the moon with happiness.

It had really begun on the fifth day of the new term. I teach students Transfiguration but sometimes I would take over Charms if Professor Flitwick was ill. The accident took place during one of those days. Professor Flitwick had fallen ill during the night.

"Silence! Quiet down class!" I demanded striding into the classroom.

"Hello Professor McGonagall," A small second year chirruped to me.

"Hello Miss Smith." I responded back.

"Is Professor Flitwick ill?" Another small voice chirruped up.

"Yes he is students. Now settle down!" I said. This quieted the students immediately. "You will be working on the Summoning Charm. This is work meant for fourth years but, Professor Flitwick thinks that you are ready for it," I continued on. "Now, who can tell me the incantation to Summon something?"

Immediately a hand shot up from the first desk in the second row.

"Mr..." I didn't know his name.

"Alex McCormac," He said.

"Mr McCormac, do you know what the incantation is?" I asked.

"The incantation is _Accio_ , which literally means to Summon in Latin." McCormac said. It sounded like he had swallowed the textbook. He reminded me of Hermione Granger.

"Five points to Ravenclaw," I praised. "Without wands first! Put your wand down Mr Prewett I said without wands! Say it with me, _Accio!_ " I listened to the students recite the spell and said, "Good. I have pillows that you will Summon to yourselves, and please try to get the pillow to you. You know the incantation. Now, begin!" I waved my wand and more than two dozen pillows appeared at my feet.

All the students pulled out their wands again and one girl looked sadly at her hands and then the pillows until she pulled out her wand.

I sat down at the desk and watched the students for a few minutes until I was sure most of them had the spell down.

One little second year boy already had three pillows at his spot that he had Summoned. He Summoned another and I smiled at him and said, "Good work. Ten points to Ravenclaw."

Little did I know, one of the students had a broken wand that wasn't functioning properly.

~oOo~

I continued to watch the students until almost all of them had it down.

Out of nowhere the broken wand came flying from somewhere in the back of the class and struck me in the middle of the forehead. I touched my forehead lightly and almost blacked out from the pain. The wand had done serious damage.

I could feel my knees grow weak and buckle under me. I fell to the floor of the classroom.

Everything was growing distant. I heard the students crowding around me and muttering about what they should do next faintly.

A great wave of pain washed over me and I lost consciousness.


	2. Forgotten

Everything was black. I couldn't open my eyes or move a muscle. I had no mobility.

I could tell was in a bed but I wasn't sure where. I heard voices I didn't recognize. If I could see the faces that belonged to the voices around me I see if I know them.

A woman's voice sound close to my bedside. She was crying. "Will she be alright Poppy?"

Another woman answered the first. "I'm not sure. I will need to transfer her to Saint Mungo's after Rose wakes up. I can't tell if anything is wrong right now Minerva.

Apparently the woman named Poppy knew me. I didn't recognize the name or voice belonging to her. The second woman named Minerva asked, "Poppy, will my Rose be alright?" Apparently this woman knew me. I wasn't sure where she knew me from.

"Minerva, dear, when she wakes up we will know." Poppy said.

Minerva took my hand in hers. Her hand were clammy with nervousness. "Please be alright my Rosie Posie."

I mentally rolled my eyes at the nickname she called me. Minerva squeezed my hand started to cry again. I could feel her tears falling onto my hand.

I felt an odd feeling in my hand. Like I could use it again. I tried to squeeze Minerva's hand and I succeeded.

Minerva stopped crying and gasped in surprise. "Poppy! My daughter is regaining her movement!"

Daughter? I didn't remember having a mother.

I wiggled my fingers under the blanket covering my left arm. Poppy gasped as well.

"She is!" Poppy exclaimed, "Now we wait for her to fully wake up."

I tried to open my eyes to see what these two women looked like. I couldn't. It was like my eyelids were glued to my eyes with superglue.

Slowly my eyes began to unstick. I wanted to open my eyes. So I tried.

A bright light filled them. I couldn't see anything for a minute or two.

"Poppy! Come quick! Rose opened her eyes!" Minerva yelled with glee. She kissed my temple.

"Gerroff me! Gerroff me!" I said.

Minerva was taken aback by what I said and began to cry.

"Did she?" Poppy entered the room.

The room I was in was sparsely furnished with bed neatly in a row with nightstands next to them and chairs beside the beds and partitions. My area was like this. The partitions covered the two sides of my bed leaving the foot of it open to anyone to walk in. I didn't recognize the room or where I was.

"Who are you two?!" I demanded lifting my curvy frame into a sitting position.

"My dear, I'm your mother. Minerva McGonagall." I took a look at Minerva. She did look like me with her blue eyes glistening with unshed tears and black hair pulled into a high bun. She looked very stern. I didn't believe her.

"I don't remember having a mother," I stated. "Who are you?"

"I'm Poppy Pomfrey. The person who's cared for you since you were in Minerva's womb." Poppy carefully explained. She quickly busied herself with checking if anything was wrong with me. While Poppy was looking over me I observed her carefully.

It seemed like Poppy was a bit of a looker in her younger days with her light blue eyes and round face. By now her hair had faded to a silvery grey coloring.

"Minerva, I don't know how I can explain this to you without making you upset," She said shakily. "Or explain it to you Rose."

"What's wrong with me?" I asked.

"Tell me Poppy. I can handle it." Minerva said and it sounded like she was trying to convince herself to handle whatever what was wrong with me.

"Minerva, Rose lost her memory. Just about of all of it I think," Poppy said. "Rose, What do you remember about yourself?"

"Well, I remember my name and birthday." I answered.

"What's your full name and birthday Rosie?" Minerva asked. She hadn't started to cry yet. Her eyes were still brimming with the unshed tears.

"My full name is Rose Olivia McGonagall and I was born on January 13, 1981," I stated again. "What's today's date?"

"September 6, 2006." Poppy said.

"So that makes me..." I quickly did the mental math. "Twenty-five."

"Yes," Minerva said. "I still remember the day you were born very clearly. I had broken you father's hand at least once during a very painful contraction and again as I was pushing you out."

"Didn't need to know that!" I said grossed out with what she said.

"I found it very funny and I laughed both times I mended Severus's hand!" Poppy said remembering.

"Severus?" I asked confused.

"Your father my dear. He loved you to the moon and back," Minerva said. "He was the first person to hold you other than Poppy and I after you were born. He gave you your nickname."

"You're talking about him in the past tense." I noted.

"That's because he's passed away," My 'mum' said. "He died on May 2, 1998."

"How about we take you to Saint Mungo's now to keep your mother from crying anymore today?" Madam Pomfrey said.

"That's fine with me." I said.

"Then we'll go by Floo Powder.' Poppy said.

* * *

Hey guys! I finally had some time to upload this chapter. This one is remember being fun to write but also really sad. Remember I will not abandon this fic because it is written completely as it was for a short story project in my English class. I did actually get a good grade on it like I had hoped. I own the plot and Rose but everything else belongs to JK Rowling. Bye guys! I'll upload the next chapter soon.


	3. Traveling to St Mungo's

Let me just say that going by Floo Powder was an awful decision. It made my stomach feel so sick after!

For some reason I felt like I remembered traveling by Floo. It was like my memory was coming back very quickly. It was strange.

~oOo~

I was dropped off and my 'mother', or as she called herself said goodbye to me and did a sort of disappearing act. Somewhere in my mind I knew it was called Disapparating. As I sat on my bed I thought, "Maybe my memory is coming back. But how?"

I figured I would ask Poppy or a Healer about it in the morning. I striipped my clothes I had been wearing. They were of a sturdy material. I didn't know what. It maybe it was wool. I let it slide to the floor and pulled on a purple pajama top and black pajama pants.

I laid back down of the bed feeling like I was an owl because I was wide awake. I don't remember falling asleep so a Healer might of given me something to cause me to sleep.

~oOo~

When I woke up, light was streaming in ribbons through the thin curtains.

"Where am I?" I wondered aloud. I felt like I had been here before for something but I couldn't remember what. I could remember why I was in this unfamiliar place though. I had lost my memory.

I got up from my warm bed reluctantly and showered quickly. An outfit had been laid out on the bed while I was showering by someone. I quickly dressed in the tartan shirt and jeans.

I was beginning to get hungry and lonely. I figured I could see if anybody was awake in my ward and maybe chat with them.

I managed to find a female Healer and by the time I finished talking with her and went back into my room a breakfast had arrived for me to eat. I ate quickly.

I became bored very quickly. I had nothing to do here. So, I chose to go on a walk around the building.

I did meet some very odd and peculiar people. One man I met had the same problem as me, but it was a backfiring Memory Charm that put him in hospital. He did spark a small memory of an incompetent man that looked like him teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. I remembered hating him because of how vain he was during class. He would just be going on and on about doing all these things that I didn't believe he did. He's about as self centered as a Hippogriff. I don't know where that memory came from but, it was a sign my memory was coming back at a rapid rate.

Days passed by like this over and over. I was getting tired of it. I decided that I would work harder to regain all of my memory.

* * *

Hi guys. So this is more like a filler chapter than my usual longer ones. I'll be uploading the fourth chapter very soon. All right belong to JK Rowling but the plot and Rose are my own creation. I'm just borrowing Ms. Rowling's world that she has created. Should I write a sequel to this? I would love to hear your opinions on it. Remember to follow, favorite, and review! Bye for now!


	4. Remembering Possibly?

Day after day I tried to jog my memory with picture albums mum had given me. I know believed her when she said that she was my mum. There was proof in my face and pictures. I felt sorry for her because I did find a few sad momentoes stored in the photo album. One of the pictures was a birth announcement but it also had a death date. I looked closer to it and I found that I had a little stillborn sister named Belladonna. It was dated as July twenty-third of nineteen-eightynine. I didn't know how she died in the womb and caused her to be stillborn.

I also found a small collage of the man who had been my father. I guessed it was most likely from his funeral.

I actually cried as I looked through the numerous picture albums because I could barely remember the people in them. I did find one picture that intrigued me.

It was from my Sorting ceremony. The memory came flooding back to me like it was yesterday.

"You have a bright mind my dear. Just like your mother... but you are also very kind like a Hufflepuff, cunning like a Slytherin, and brave like a Gryffindor." The Sorting Hat muttered in my ear.

"Please Ravenclaw." I whispered in my tiny eleven year old voice.

"Ravenclaw? You do have the wise mind that could put you in Ravenclaw but your caring and kindness nearly rival it." The hat said in my ear.

"Ravenclaw," I said again.

"Very well then it better be RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted to the crowd of older students and the students that were still waiting to be Sorted.

I carefully took the hat off to an uproar of applause from what I knew was the Ravenclaw table and set the old hat back on its stool. I calmly walked to the table and sat down.

The flashback ended right there. I knew I must have made some friends because there were pictures of the young me with other children and teenagers doing everything. There were quite a few from what I guessed had been a sleepover during the winter holidays from when we had been on break. One of the picture made me laugh loudly because me and the friends in it were covered with flour and what looked like pizza dough. I was getting ready to throw what looked like a large chunk of dough covered tomato sauce at another girl. I was covered with flour and there were peppers in my hair. It looked like we had gotten in a food fight.

I was remembering a thousand little details in memories but, one day I found a ring on my ring finger. I didn't know what it meant or who gave it to me.

Whenever I tried to remember who gave it to me a man with a blurred face came up in my memories. I couldn't remember who he was. I knew in my heart that I loved him deeply.

"What is your name? Who are you?" I thought to myself as I looked at his pictures.

~oOo~

Days passed without any answers to my many questions.

"Mum," I said one day, "Who is this?" I pointed at one of the pictures of the man I couldn't recognize.

"That's your fiance Rosie. His name's Neville. You two got engaged last August before your accident," Mum answered me. "You wouldn't shut up about the engagement." She added laughing.

"Was I really that bad about it?" I asked. I already knew I got excited easily.

"Yes. You were." Mum said.

There was a sharp rap at the door.

"Who is that Rosie Posie?" Mum asked curiously.

"I don't know," I replied truthfully.

I got up and opened the door. There standing in the doorway was the man from the pictures, Neville.

"Hello dear. I'm sorry I couldn't come and see you sooner." He said. Neville was definitely good looking with his blonde hair and blue eyes. He a round sort of face and chubbiness left from childhood but he was definitely cute in my mind.

He leaned in for a kiss but I pushed him away.

"Why?" He asked me hurt.

"I barely remember you Neville. I remember almost nothing of our relationship. All I remember is being engaged." I explained.

"You must be joking." He said still hurt by my previous actions.

"No she isn't Mr Longbottom," Mum said standing up and striding over to us. "Rose even told me herself that she barely remembers you."

"I'm sorry but it's true Neville." I told him.

"Isn't your memory coming back though? Surely you must remember me," Neville asked in hopes of what he wanted to hear.

"It is but, I remember almost nothing without some sort of trigger." I said.

"Like me telling you about your stillborn sister and you remember what your reaction was to when Severus and I had told you about my pregnancy," Mum offered as an example. "I remember that day clearly. Severus found it hilarious."

"I remember bits and pieces of it. I do remember Dad laughing like a hyena though, but don't go all nostalgic Mum." I said rolling my eyes mentally.

Neville smiled at me.

"He's definitely cute," I thought to myself. "No, not cute. More like adorable!"

He looked at his watch.

"I should be getting to work Rosie Posie. Do I get a kiss goodbye?"

Immediately I was bombarded by flickers of memories of us snogging. I knew Neville was a good kisser.

"Yes, you do." I walked over to him and stood on my tiptoes and kissed him on the lips receiving a kiss in return.

Mum coughed as a signal she was still there. We both blushed and our cheeks were as red as fire trucks.

"I still here you two." She said.

"Sorry Professor McGonagall," Neville said still blushing like a boy caught snogging his girlfriend by her mother.

"Sorry Mum." I apologized.

"Goodbye Rosie and Professor McGonagall." He said and with that he left the room.

~oOo~

A couple hours later Mum left as well leaving me alone in my room. It was nearing night and I was getting hungry again even though Mum and I ate dinner together.

I found a map of Saint Mungo's on the nurse's station. I quickly looked to where the kitchens were and they were all the way in the basement.

I put the map back where I found it and went on my way to the kitchens.

~oOo~

I made my way down the levels of stairs and soon found myself in the basement. I walked quickly to the kitchens not watching where I was stepping.

* * *

Hi guys. So this fanfic is almost over. Only one more chapter left to publish. Should I write a sequel to this? All right belong to JK Rowling but I'm only borrowing a small bit from her. Rose and the plot are my own creations so they belong to me. Remember to follow, favorite and review! I really like getting those reviews. Bye for now!


	5. Remembered

I didn't notice the water coming from one of the bathrooms in the basement. I was hungry so I didn't care what could stop me from finding food.

I stepped in the puddle and felt my foot give out from beneath me and I fell.

I hit my head on the stone floors.

~oOo~

Everything was black again. I felt a cool touch to my forehead that brushed my fringe out of the way. I didn't know who's touch it was.

"This could do even more damage with her lost memory. All of what Miss McGonagall has remembered could be gone Professor." a Healer said.

"Are you sure?" Mum asked.

"We won't know until she wakes up Professor," the Healer said.

I opened my eyes to see who was in the room other than Mum and the Healer.

"Rosie! You're awake!" Neville gleefully said.

"She's awake?" The Healer asked.

"What does it look like? That I'm dead?" I said sarcastically. Neville and Mum both rolled their eyes.

"No matter how many hits you'll take to the head you're still the same," Neville remarked.

"I will be Love," I said to Neville.

"You remember the name you call me?" Neville said.

"I guess I do!" I said gleefully.

"Tell us what you remember Miss McGonagall," the Healer said.

I listed what I remembered and I remembered just about everything except for hitting my head but the Healer said that was normal as I had given myself a concussion.

"Wonderful! I believe we can release you today Miss McGonagall as all your paperwork is in order," the Healer told us.

"Rosie, you can come back to Hogwarts!" Mum exclaimed.

"I might not. I might settle down as part time worker and be a full time wife," I said grasping Neville's hand in mine, our fingers intertwined.

"Why?" Neville asked me confused.

"Since I had the accident I realized that Charms can be dangerous with young children," I explained to to Mum and Neville. "Especially ones with broken wands."

Neville and Mum both laughed.

"Rosie, there's been something I've wanted to ask you since I first started dating you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, will you marry me?" Neville said kneeling down on one knee and pulling out a ring.

"Yes! I will marry you Neville," I said throwing myself into his arms. He put the ring on my finger and stood up.

Neville went in for a hug but I stopped him and then we kissed.

"This is like a fairytale ending," I remarked.

"It is," he agreed. "Now we will go through everything together. We've only got one life so we'll make it count together."

" _Make it count together,_ " I repeated in my head. "We will."

* * *

Hi guys! So this is tthe final chapter of my fanfic as well as the shortest chapter in the entire fanfic. I'm sad that it's over but I might write a sequel to this. I've got a few plot bunnies in my head. Should I write a sequel? Let me know! This was so much fun to write for my English class and I hope you liked it. As usual Ms JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter world and some of the characters. I own Rose and the plot and anything you do not recognize. Bye until my next fanfic!


End file.
